Open Hearts
by goddess of blades
Summary: "Just say it out loud", she commanded in a soft tone as if trying to gently coaks the words out of me. "No", I spoke simply as I shifted in the bed, trying to stay stubborn. I couldn't admit that I am in love with two people. It would be easier to tell her that I'm not human. Even if my Dad would kill me for spilling the beans. i sighed as I realised I'd die gladly for my loves.
1. Scent

A/N: I haven't been on this site in a while. I thought I might try posting here again. I hope you all enjoy my spin on twilight. Please leave a review. Thanks so much for reading

Edward's Pov:

Love is something I've seen for many years. In my home, in the media, in books, on the street, in the minds of both human and vampire and shifter. I haven't experienced it, romantic love. In my human life, I could have wanted to court a lady, a life that was so long ago. Yet, all I remember, from that life is very minute, like playing baseball with a few neighborhood kids. The taste of milkshakes after every game, how my birth mother kissed my forehead at the end of each night. If I did have a love in that life, wouldn't she be worth remembering? Even so, in this life, no one interests me enough to want to pursue a relationship. Or it might be, that after killing so many, I am no longer deserving of a love. Either way, my life is fine without a romantic love in it. One would think that having the gift to read minds would make finding a mate, easier. It only revealed how shallow some girls can be. Whether they are human or vampire. Even those few vampires whose minds are silent to me don't catch my interest. I suppose I have been cursed into a life without romantic love, even if that is my own personal theory.

Carlisle and Esme, haven't given up hope, that someday I, might find a love of my own. Until that day, which I am not sure I even want to come, may in fact come, I felt complete in myself. I have accepted that I am a soulless killing monster, yet it doesn't mean I must act like one. Or at least a stereotypical one, like in books or the pictures in the theater. I suppose that's why I didn't object to going to school every now and again, it was good practice at being, acting normal. Or, rather the human version of normal and I have kind of been, addicted to collecting a few degrees. That's why I decided to go back to college for a degree in photography. It all started when Emmett gifted me with a polaroid camera this past Christmas. It was, hidden under a pile of photos of myself looking 'Emo', his words not mine.

At first, I dismissed it as a gag gift and laughed with no hourmor in my tone, while telling Emmett to jump off a cliff. Which I regretted seconds after the words left my lips. Since that was the exact way Esme, my mother in this new life, intended to end her life. Her thoughts revealed that she already forgave me before the words left my lips. Yet, I still said them, full of shame and remorse. One day, however, I felt the urge to take a picture of the twilight blanketing the trees in the backyard. As times moved on, my urge to take more pictures grew. I enjoyed it more and more to the point where I decided to go back to school. I brought up the subject with Carlisle which sparked the idea of my siblings wanting a new degree as well.

Which is how it leads us to the current event, the first day of college. I ran to school for the simple fact that I could, I wanted to feel the wind and cloaked sunlight. I stopped a few times to take photos, I ended up at school a few minutes after my siblings, who rode in Emmett's Jeep. The voices of the students filled my mind and I tuned it out with eased practice that I gathered over the years since my new life began. With that same practice I ignored the scent of blood pumping through people's veins. Even though it had a certain pull to it that donated and animal blood didn't, I focused on getting to my first class rather than blood.

My first few classes went fine, that is until I had Chemistry class. I sat at one of tables, most of the students that filed in paired off with each other. A young woman came up to me, I already knew what she wanted because I read her mind. Her scent made the burn in my throat flare up as much as any other human that came too close, but I knew I could handle myself.

"Is anyone sitting there?", She asked with an inflection, that I realized was flirting. This girl didn't know what she was getting into, and she didn't hold much interest to me.

"Not all the students have arrived yet, we should keep as many seats open as possible", I told her in a bored tone. Not even looking at her as I spoke. I did this for the simple fact that rudeness usually doesn't grant a second conversation. I knew if I looked at her I would encourage her somehow to strike up a conversation with me again.

"Oh right, Yeah", She agreed and chuckled. Thinking about how fast I rejected her offer before she continued with an akward sounding, "I'll go."

More students piled in and so did the professor, then a demon in the form of another young woman. The smell of her blood traveled through my nostrils and filled my lungs like hot lava. I felt completely suffocated by it. My throat burned almost to the point of when I first awaken from my three days of excoriating burning. I stared at her, trying to focus on her appearance rather than the blood pumping through her system. Pale skin, long chestnut hair that flows a bit past her shoulders. Deep brown eyes, steady heartbeat, I could kill her with much less effort as it took to breathe.

She was walking over to me, no the desk. I looked around, in desperaterotion hoping that there was any other seat open for her to take. All I saw were the faces of the other students, a body for every chair aside from the one next to me. I shifted in my seat, pushing it to as far left as I could before she reached her seat. I needed space between us. If we were close, I could say a few words, have her lean in, unguarded. I would sink my teeth into the fragile column of her neck, tearing the skin away enough, for my fangs to sink in. Then, I'd taste her blood. It would trickle into my mouth, bathing my tongue red. Soothing the raging fire that is my throat as it went down to settle in my stomach.

Her scent walfed in my direction pulling me deeper in my murderous thoughts. I looked at her from the corner of my eye as she took the seat beside me. She pulled out a notebook and pen, then she turned to me, giving me a better view of her face and smiled in a friendly manner. Her voice came out quietly and charming like little bells, "Hi, I'm Bella."

I avoided staring back at her, I moved my eyes to the front of the room. Out of sight, out of mind, right? With that saying in mind, I said nothing in response to her, rudeness would be best. I placed my right hand under the desk, curling my hand in a fist in an attempt to keep my hand still on top of my thigh. I stopped breathing as well, not wanting to get more tempted by her scent than I already am. The scent of this demon, that must be sent to torture me for all the lives that I have ended, is too tempting.

"What's up with pretty boy?", Someone thought and I listened if only to distract myself from the demon beside me.

"Does he know that other girl?",The same person thought seconds laters.

"Is she an ex?", This mental voice sounds a bit familiar.

"I'm prettier than she is. I wondered why he shot me down. It must not be fully over with her. She looks clingy. No wonder he looks ready to bolt. Wait, is the pretty boy not breathing? She must stink or something", Her thoughts became faster as I focused on her. She must have been the girl that talked to me before.

I lost my focus on her thoughts, once she mentioned my breathing. How could I be so stupid, and forget to make it look like I am breathing? I moved my chest as if I was breathing, I need to stay acting normal. I glared, with burning hate that almost matched the burning that this demon's scent causes to my throat. How can this demon, be too distracting for me to forget to do the most basic things that should come second nature to me. I should kill her and get rid of this temptaion. First, the professor than I'd block the only exit. I'd kill the other students, saving the best for last. To show this demon who, the real monster is in this room. It would feel so good and be so easy to do. I would have to deal with bloodied clothes and someone would find the bodies with enough time. I could burn them all in secret. Yet, still there would be questions about their disappearances. I'd tell Carlisle of my downfall, with shame. Then we'd have to move again and it would add to the guilt I already feel from my murders.

I needed to change my focus from killing her to anything else. So, I was trying to listen to the professor as she went over what the entire semester would look like in this class. It was working a bit, yet that changed in an instant. The demon was mid-stroke of whatever word, she was about to write when she managed to knock my pen off the blacktop table. I could've caught it with my right hand, but it was the hand closest to her. I couldn't make up my mind soon enough, and this demon beside me was already moving to pick up the pen she caused to fall. She placed the pen, closer to me than it started, closing the distance between us for a moment.

"Sorry, for the pen", She spoke with less enthusiasm than she used when she introduced herself. Her expression showed a mix of emotions that I couldn't read very well. Since the blood rushing to her cheeks in a faint pink blush took most of my attention.

As she pulled back her hand to her side of the table, she parted her lips as if she wanted to speak. She drew her lower lip into her mouth, and bit at the flesh in a gentle embrace before she released it. The thought of myself biting her lip came into my mind. I would most likely end up ripping her lip off, making her bleed. I'd lap up the blood as it poured down her chin, trying to get every last drop.

"Did I do something to offend you?", Her tone is defensive yet curious, and, took my attention. Distracting me from my murderous thoughts again.

I didn't want to answer her and thanks to the professor saying that class has ended, I didn't need to either. I shoved my things into my bag and moved as fast as possible without causing suspicion out of the class. I moved through the students, heading for the exit as fast as possible, I rushed through the door. Now outside, I sped up my pace even more so that I was creating more distance even quicker between myself and that demon. I was so focused on getting as far away from that demon in the form of a human girl that I didn't notice my mother. Esme calling for me mentally.

"Edward!", The sound of Esme's soft mother like tone, reach my ears as she spoke aloud, which caused me to slow in my pace. She had a free hour before the next class she had to teach and wanted to spend it with me if I was free as well. It didn't take long for me to follow her string of thoughts. Within seconds, I spotted her. Walking towards me in her dark blue pants suit with a worried expression on her face.

I didn't bother to stop. I called out the code phrase we made up, years ago when I first went back to school as a vampire, "I have a very bad stomach ache."

Once those words left my lips, I ran the last corner that would lead into the woods. I needed to clear my head of this demon's scent before she dragged me through hell on earth. I wasn't eager to burn any more than I already have.


	2. Coward

Edward's Pov:

I ran fast and far. I wasn't actively thinking of a place as I ran, yet, still, I ended up in the presence of friendly faces, Tara, Irina, and Kate. Tara was the one to open the door before I even got close to it, she must have heard my approach. I heard her thoughts, she wondered if I was here for her if I had changed my mind about her offer.

I remembered when that offer was made it was 1930 when I first met Tara. Esme, Carlisle and I were on an outing together, we were getting into our own version of normal since I had returned from my rebellious stage as Esme likes to refer to it. Humans packed the place to see the circus, to be shocked and awed. I spotted Tara after I heard her thoughts of how delicious someone smelled and how she just had to have a taste.

Blonde hair, sharp, defined cheekbones, icy pale skin like my little family here, yet behind those sunglasses she wore I could see her red eyes. She left the company of two other vampire women, Kate and Irina, to hunt. Tara was luring a man to his possible death if she was anything like me when she fed. I ducked away from the family with the excuse of having to use the bathroom, and I quickly followed after the vampire woman and her prey.

It was an odd experience to met another vampire that wasn't connected to Carlisle. I wondered if she had gifts like my family and I, as well as who was the one to have changed her. Did she have a chosen family as well or was she alone? How old was she? Was she close to death when she was changed? Was she given a choice in whether she was changed?

All questions erased when I hear her practically purring mentally about how good it will feel to taste his blood while her orgasm rushes through her. I stopped mid step as I became increasingly aware of what she was doing with her prey at the moment.

So I simply cleared my throat and spoke in a quiet volume that only she would pick up on, "Apologizes for being so rude, but I must ask you to take your", I paused thinking of the right word to use, before settling on one, "Activities further away from the tent, please. Some of us have a very sensitive sense of smell and wouldn't want to be distracted while trying to enjoy the show."

I listened to her consider my words while admiring the sound of my voice mentally. I didn't have to wait long for a verbal response,"If you insist sir, you are welcome to join me."

"I politely decline, my family is waiting for my return. I do hope you enjoy your tasting", With that being said, I made my way back to the tent and sat with my family, just in time for the show to start.

The show was actually fun to watch, with the clowns and acrobats and lion taming. After the show, however, I heard Tara's thoughts once again before I heard her approach, she was thinking about my voice, as well as what I might look like. She quickly found me by my scent and offered me a wide smile, I could see the faint stain of blood on her teeth, which would be too faint for human eyes.

"Hello, sir", She spoke to get my attention and prompted me to turn and face her, when I did, her thoughts were pleased with what she saw. So pleased in fact that she wondered if I had a mate.

I gave her a small smile in return as I spoke, "Hello, miss. I am Edward and I am sorry to inform you but, I don't have a mate, nor do I hold any interest in having a romantic relationship."

She pouted for a moment as she thought of how she could convince me of otherwise. I decided that the best course of action would be to distract her, so I spoke again, "How was your tasting?"

She gave me a solemn look as she answered my question, " I am Tara and it was delightful, it was a good last taste. My sisters and I have decided that we love men too much to end them in any other way than an eventual heartbreak."

I gave her a look that showed my surprise since I assumed that going away from the natural food source was something that only Carlisle practiced.

"Edward", The sound of my name being called quickly pulled me back from my memories, it was Tara standing before me with a concerned look on her face.

I frowned as I realized how rude it was of me to come here unannounced, "My apologies, I just need to be alone."

After that very brief explanation, I was off running again into the Denali wilderness, where I stayed mostly for six days. I say mostly because Kate insisted that I come to their home for the occasional meal and shower, as well as a talk if it is what I needed. The last offer was one I never took up. I didn't want them to be caught up in something so trivial or was it that I didn't want to admit that I ran away from something so trivial. As the night stretched on I knew it was getting closer to the seventh day of my running. Even so being here, laying in the snow bank, surrounded by the thick trees and the animals that inhabit it, it does seem trivial. The air smelt of nothing more than a cold, crisp, yet fresh scent that only comes naturally in the winter. Yet, still, I can remember the scent of that demon.

Before I could get too caught up in that horrible hour that was so long ago, I heard Tara's thoughts before her footsteps could reach my ears. She wanted to check on me and decided on the best icebreaker. Her footsteps came heavily until she dropped down, sliding across the cold forest floor to the cliff. Where she pushed off, jumping about sixty feet into the air, curling into a ball as she thought, Cannonball.

She landed a foot away from me, her landing stirred the snow into the air before it started its journey back to the earth. Some of the snow landed on me, covering my face in its icy embrace, it felt like silk against my skin.

"I guess my joke wasn't funny", Tara spoke with a disappointed tone as she wiped the snow from my face.

"It was funny", I reassured her even though I didn't laugh.

"Kate and Irina think I'm bothering you", Her thoughts wondered if her sisters were correct, even without being a mind reader, the tone of her voice gave it away.

"You're not a bother", I told her trying to be a gentleman, she was a bit of a bother but I didn't want to cause her to be distraught.

She flashed me a bright smile as she thought, Since I'm not a bother, I might as well ask,"So will I be getting a more thorough explanation of your impromptu visit, Eddie?"

I scowled at her as I sat up and pulled my knees close to my chest, not liking the nickname at all, "Don't call me that. I don't want to talk about it."

Her amber eyes narrowed as she took in my new position. Her thoughts changed again, Could it be a girl? Has he really come to take up my offer?

I turned my head away from her as I responded to her thoughts, "It's not in the way your thinking and as I've said I don't want to delve into it. I didn't mean to raise your hopes up Tara", I turned back to her giving her an apologetic look.

"Well I am the one who actually raised them", She shrugged her shoulders as she gave me a reassuring smile, "and you're the one who's running. I never pegged you as someone who runs from their problems."

I saw it then, in her thoughts an image of me, who faces his problems head on and never runs. I wanted to embody that image completely, yet still, the face of that demon haunts me almost as much as her scent. I closed my eyes focusing more on the memories of the face of the demon, no demon would blush so easily, that's something humans do. That's right she is just a human, whose blood smells more tempting than any other human I've come across. That's it, nothing special at all.

With that thought in mind, I decided to go back home, knowing that Alice has probably already seen the decision. The buzzing of my phone was expected on my part but started Tara, she laughed it off, as I pulled out my phone to see the message that Alice sent me, "Took your emo ass long enough, Eddie."

"So I'm guessing that means, you're going back to Carlisle's", Tara said with laughter in her tone, as she read the text for herself.

I grumbled at the sight of that nickname and texted her back that, if she called me that again, I would burn all her shoes and roast marshmallows over the roaring fire. I turned to Tara as I confirmed her guess, "Yes, I am. Tell the sisters that I am sorry for being so rude and that I'm eminently grateful for their hospitality. I should hurry back before Alice does something to my music collection in retaliation for my threatening her precious footwear."

I saw in her mentally trying to picture what I just described while she laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Once she caught her breath a bit she was waving me off, "Go, save your music, Eddie."

I stood up and scooped some snow in my hands. I dumped the snow on her head and quickly ran off in the direction of home, as I called back to her, "I warned you!"

The run home was much shorter than the run away from home. I came home from the backdoor. In the living room I saw, Rose and Emmett on the couch together all snuggled up and watching Vampire Diaries. I faintly wondered if they were ahead of me or not. That train of thought was interupted by Rose's greeting thoughts. Which consisted of her calling me a pussy ass bitch for running away.

Emmett's thoughts took my attention because he was trying not the think about the fact that Alice was in my room right now, seconds away from breaking every vintage record I collected over the years. I ran upstairs and down the hall, bursting into my room to the sight of Alice standing next to my music collection, with a few of my favorite records in her hands, luckily still sheathed in their covers. Her thoughts were loud and clear that she would break them if I didn't apologize immediately.

I placed my hands in the air as I sign that I meant no harm as I apologize, "It was missed placed aggression and I'm sorry. I was mad at myself for running away. I will make up for the threat by going shopping with you and pay for whatever you want."

I stood perfectly still as she debated if my apology was good enough. I let out a breath of relief as I watched her place my music back on the correct shelf. She smiled at me as she bounced over in my direction and planted a kiss on my cheek, "Welcome home."

I thanked her almost sarcastically as she bounded her way to her room to make a wish list of the things she wanted for our shopping trip. I walked fully into my room and fell onto my bed, I felt mentally exhausted and decided a few hours of sleep would be heavenly at the moment.


	3. Home life

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Edward's pov:

I decided to wake up when the thought of cooking bacon reached my ears. It didn't take long to recognize who these thoughts belonged to, Esme. I got out of my bed and headed to my bathroom, where I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower stall. As I adjusted the temperature, and started to wash myself. I thought about the fact that I had my own bathroom, was the reason that Alice kicked me out of my bedroom when she first arrived.

I was out hunting and when I returned, I headed up to my room. I paused mid stride when I caught the scent of my things, coming from a different direction. I followed the scent, that lead me to the garage and found all my things there. I ranked my mind trying to figure out who put my things there. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't just move my things without asking first. I haven't done anything to offend Rosalie lately so, she nor Emmett would have a reason to touch my stuff as pay back. Which left the newest members of the family, Alice and Jasper.

As the thought entered my mind to confront them, I found myself opening the door to my room yet I couldn't recognize it at all. Everything in the room was, theirs and it only adding to how angry I already felt. I felt calmness start to lap at my toes and claw up my spine, I glared at Jasper. Taking in the sight of Jasper and Alice laying in the bed that was against the wall where my music had been.

"What the heck!", I hissed at them, pissed beyond belief which pushed out the calmness that Jasper was trying to impose on me. At having my little haven so to speak, violated so thoroughly.

"I like this room the best, Edward", Alice said simply as if that explained everything and left no room for further discussion on the matter at hand.

I remembered feeling the calmness snaking its way up my spine along with acceptance of what just occurred. I threw a glare at the former southern soldier, who only recently started to hunt like the rest of the family. Yet still he looked about ready to fight and kill if he had to, which made me glad that I didn't share the same gift as Aro, to find out what made him that way. I turned my attention back on my newly acquired sister as I hissed once again, "There's a guest room that will accommodate you two just fine. So give me my room back."

"Your room has the best bathroom", Alice spoken in a defensive tone that Jasper mirrored as he spoke for the first time since I entered the room.

"We even went through the trouble of moving all your stuff so that you didn't have too", Jasper's southern drawl sounded a bit soothing in way that I think had to do with his powers. He was trying to calm me even further so that this didn't turn into a fight.

In that moment I wasn't sure if I wanted to snap Jasper's arms for the snarky response or just let it go and focus back on Alice. With my indecision came a vision from Alice, who was watching closely at what the outcome of this argument would be. I saw myself in Alice's vision, switching between sliding into a crouched position ready to fight Jasper and arguing more with Alice. Both decisions didn't get me what I wanted, so I resided myself to stay in the garage and wait out for when the new addition was added to the house by Emmett, who loved building things.

As that memory came to it's natural close, I stepped out of the shower a clean man. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs as Esme called out that breakfast was ready. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together on the right side of the table, Emmett was telling Rosalie about his latest match in the game with Jasper and how close of a match it was. Rosalie was listening for the most part but she was also thinking about a part for her self proclaimed prize proche.

She was worried the engine was too loud, I left a smirk form on my lips knowing that she might want to race again soon. Jasper and Alice sat across from them, Jasper filling in some parts that Emmett happened to leave out of his little retelling. Alice was mentally planning out the shopping trip between her and I. I kept walking past the dining room and went into the kitchen, where I grabbed two of the food filled plates, to give to my siblings.

"Oh, Edward no", Esme called out once she turned to fill yet another plate with food. She was thinking how she'd hand out the plates and that I should just sit and relax.

"I'm already in motion", I told her with a wink as I used my speed unnecessarily to enter the dining room and gave plates to Alice and Rose.

I continued giving out the plates until there were no more. So, as I went back into the kitchen to grab syrup, Esme stopped me at the archway. The look in her eye made me swallow with fear, I put my hands up in a way of surrender. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and walked me over to my place at the table, then pushed me down into the chair with little resistance on my part. With in seconds I had a plate with red pancakes, eggs and bacon drizzled with a mix of syrup and blood on it.

As I lifted the crisp, red dripping bacon, I once again mentally thanked Lafayette Pierce. He was the vampire that graciously collected and sold volunteered blood for our kind. Lafayette was also the vampire who discovered that vampires can eat human food as long as blood is involved some way or another. He was a chef before he was turned and he refused to give up his life's dream of cooking.

We ate together as a family and had the usual conversations that are held in the house of college students, a doctor and professor. It wasn't too long until everyone was done and off to their respective duties of the day. I rode with my siblings in my beloved silver volvo, as we got closer to the school I became more determined to treat Bella like any other normal girl. Just because she smells amazing doesn't mean I have to treat her like she's special.

I walked to class a bit later than usual, I may have said that I will treat her normally, that didn't mean I was ready to go back into the hell that her scent brings me, so easily. I roamed the halls close to my class, that is until I caught a wisp of her scent. My throat burns just as it did the first time, I turned my head in the direction of the scent. I felt my instices start to make themselves known, it was as if my body was getting ready to hunt without my say in the matter. My body tensed, my sense of smell telling me that she wasn't far from me. If I used my natural speed, I'd be at her side in seconds and I say something to lure her away and drain her of the blood that calls to me like a siren. It's call luring me in, tempting me to fall down from all the strides I make to be good. These thoughts caused something dark in me to start whispering in my ear at how easy it would be to become that killer again.

I clenched my hands into fists as I tried to remind myself that she is just one ordinary human girl. I won't let her destroy me. I reached out with my gift, trying to find her voice among the sea of students, getting to their classes or heading home. It was becoming more of a task than I thought it should be. I lifted my eyes form the spot on the wall that I was focusing on and searched the students for her, as her scent got closer and closer. I spotted her long chestnut hair that held a bit of red in it, from the way the light hit it. A similarity between us, however as I tried to find her mental voice, I heard nothing at all.

There hasn't been a human whose thoughts were unknown to me, except that girl. I knitted my eyebrow as I strained my ears, hoping that maybe I just needed to listen harder for this girl's thoughts. I kept my eyes on her as she walked into class, I moved stiffly, following after her. I just needed to be closer, then surely I'll hear her thoughts. I watched as took her seat at my, well our table, so I took my seat beside her with little hesitation. Before I could get a word out, I heard her voice as she turned away from me, pulling out materials for the class.

"We got an assignment while you were out sick", She explained as she opened her notebook and passed the book to my end of the table.

I pulled out my own notebook and started to copy down the details of the assignment that she got while I was away. It seems simple enough and surely nothing I haven't seen before. Once I finished copying everything I needed, I pushed the notebook, further onto her side of the table with a disinterested, "Thank you."

"I hope you drank plenty of fluids, dehydration is a slow killer", Bella spoke off handedly as she stared at the words the professor had on the slide show, before writing them in her notebook.

The rest of class went by with us writing notes in silence and listening to the professor speak on the day's subject. I kept my murderous thoughts to a minimum, they only surfaced when she unintentionally threw her scent in my direction, with the simple fact of brushing her hair back on the left. I curled my hands into fists everytime her scent was thrown in my direction, in an attempt to keep my hands to myself yet again. I looked down at my notebook, reading the words that was on the page, over and over to occupy my mind. Only because, I didn't want to entertain the thought of killing her as I have done on our first meeting.

"Give me your phone", Her nonchalant demand of my properly brought me from my reading of the words I already memorized.

I turned my head, staring at her in shock from her demand. I pulled my eyebrows together as I asked her, "Excuse me?"

"Your phone, so I can give you my number for the project", She gave me a smile as she explained her reasons for her demand, I could see a some nervousness in her brown eyes.

I wondered what made her nervous? Was it just being near me, was it her natural instinct reaction to being in danger? In the presence of a predator? I realized that I was scowling at her, and relaxed my expression as I soundlessly grabbed my phone from my pocket, unlocked the phone and place it on the table. I pulled my hand back quickly so that we wouldn't touch at all. I watched as she grabbed my phone and tapped the screen a few times, before she offered my phone back to me with her bare hand. I reached out for my phone, repeating in my head to be careful, to be gentle. I could break her so easily, silk skin and glass bones, that's what humans were compared to my kind.

I was inches from my phone, when she suddenly pulled her hand back and said playfully, "Make sure you call me, I want to get this project done sooner rather than later."

I froze and lifted my eyes from her hand to her face. Taking in the sight of her face fully for the first time, I could see how pretty she is. Also, how deep and warm her brown eyes are. How did I miss that the first day? She leaned forward a bit, bringing her scent with her. Oh right, her scent makes my throat burn like hell fire that demands of her blood to quience it.

"You understand, Edward?", She arched an eyebrow as she asked the question, when I didn't respond to her, her lips when from a half smirk to a frown.

She rolled her eyes and finally, placed my phone in my open palm. She gathered her things and left with a sigh. I looked around and noticed most of the students already left, when did I miss the professor calling class to an end? I gathered my things and didn't breathe again until I was outside with fresh air.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment it helps me write.


	4. More than one

Bella's pov:

Why did Edward have to act that way? I thought that his hateful glare wasn't directly caused because of me, after I heard from his friends that he was out sick. So his cold shoulder today makes me think that I was wrong, maybe it was something I did that caused him to give me those hateful stares. Even so, I didn't understand how Edward can look at me with such hate while his friends are so different. It was a surprise to say the least when I first laid eyes on Edward Cullen. Or rather when I first caught his scent, I couldn't help but think that he smells like my parents.

When I laid eyes on him every thought of my parents flew from my mind. This onyx eyed, reddish brown haired, pale skinned Adonis demanded my attention. How can one person be so gorgeous? As I got closer to him I could tell what his individual scent is, rich yet mellow honey warmed by the sunlight that only comes in spring. I wondered if he tasted as appetizing as he smelt? My slight curiosity diminished when he didn't speak to me at all throughout the first meeting. That encounter, my first with a vampire reminded me of how my father always warned me against being around other vampires, for my own protection. Being in class with one isn't something I could help, and surely one vampire wouldn't be too much trouble right? At least that's what I thought and continued to think until the next day.

It was my first class of the day, an class I was required to take to fill some quota all the students needed to fulfil. I picked pottery since, I had a feeling it would be an easy A class. I just couldn't wait for my class with professor Cullen on Thursday, which actually protanined to my english major. I walked in to pottery class thinking that the only vampire I'd met would be the Adonis from before, I was sorely mistaken. I stood at the arch way to the class and stared at the dark pixie like hair of the young woman that sat next to the blonde haired young man, both of them beautiful in their own right, even with all I could see is part of their faces.

"You're blocking the door", The sound of someone's voice, pulled me from my obvious starting.

With a knee jerk apology I walked to row of seats just behind the vampire couple, determined to make this meeting better than the last one I had. I leaned forward once I placed my bag down beside me and spoke as enthusiastic as I did with Adonis, whose name I was about to find out, "Hi, I'm Bella."

The girl turned to face me first and I sucked in a breath at the sight of her face, she's gorgeous. Yet it was in an entirely different way than Adonis, her beauty reminded me of a bunny. Gorgeousness stemming from cuteness rather than brooding that the Adonis possesed. I glanced at the Blonde and caught sight of his entire face, Gorgeous again, yet more in the I'm dangerous, sort of way.

I pulled my attention back on the woman,not wanting to make another gorgeous man, glare at me with hate, so soon. I took my time taking in her slightly surprised expression, as her voice came out in a chiper yet sort of dazed tone, "Alice."

I watched as she inclined her head towards the blonde and said in a quick low tone, that I almost missed since her lips moved far too fast for me to read, "I didn't see her coming to talk to us."

The blonde's whose name I still didn't know replied to her in the same manner, his voice came out a bit deep with a slight southern drawl, "Darlin, maybe she's what you couldn't see with Edward yesterday."

"This is my love, Jasper", She spoke as normally as she did when she introduced herself, their exchange lasted seconds and I would've missed it if I didn't have such good hearing.

"Nice to meet you both", I smiled at them as I spoke as friendly as I could.

I decided that it would be best for me to keep my hearing their quick conversation to myself. It did make me wonder if Edward was that vampire that sat next to me. It would be too much of a coincidence for it, not too. As class went on, I kept up the friendly conversation with Alice and Jasper. I found out that Jasper is a history major while Alice is drama major. We were wrapping up class when I finally told myself to speak up.

I had decided to casually ask them a question, trying to be funny, "So do you two just not go out much or what?"

Alice let out a giggle and shook her head lightly as she answered, "No, it's actually a disease that a few of us have. But don't worry it's rare and very hard to get infected by it. Dr. Cullen is the leading expert on it and is also inflicted by it. He took us all in to help cure us as well as his wife, Professor Cullen."

"It causes our eye color to change some days, also gives us a severe allergy to the sunlight. So don't expect to see us on sunny days", Jasper chimed in as if he's said those words a hundred times before.

"Us as in, just you and Jasper?", I asked arching a brow a bit as I stared into Alice's honey eyes, hoping that I didn't look too interested in the explanation.

"No, There's Rose, Emmett, who are a couple as well and Edward", Alice answered me with smile, sounding chiper in her delivery as she continued, "We're like this weird little family, almost."

"I think I met one of the guys yesterday, reddish brown hair, scowl on his face", I pulled my eyebrows together in an attempt to make it look like I was thinking hard about the memory, as I told them of the bare minimum of what I remembered. I learned at a young age, humans don't remember every little detail from their memory, usually.

"That's Edward, He's always been a bit, off putting and sort of emo, so don't take his attitude personally", Jasper was the one that tried to cheer me up on whatever terrible thing he thought might have happened.

I nodded and gave Jasper a small smile in thank for that reassurance that I should let that hateful glare Edward gave me fade from my memory. I didn't let it go though, no one would stare at someone they barely know with a look that Edward gave me for no reason. I wanted to know what Edward's reason was, so I was determined to get him to tolerate me enough to explain himself. The quickest way to get that to happen is to be nice to him for a little while. The professor called the end of class and everyone started to leave.

Alice faced me with an almost excited expression as she seamlessly put her things in her bag, "What are you doing after this?"

"I have another class, western Civ", I told her with a slight frown since I didn't want to tell her no to whatever offer she was about to make, even though I just met her. I added in a more upbeat tone, "After that I'm free"

Alice's momentary sad expression bounced back to an excited expression, her tone is chirpy yet demanding "Yay, give me your phone"

I laughed as I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. Without a second thought on my part since her excitement is a bit contangus. I handed her my phone freely as I said, "Sure."

"We're going to be best friends", Alice squealed as she tapped away on my phone, probably putting her number in it.

"Alice, are you sure that's a good idea?", Jasper asked her in a voice full of worry, in that too fast and quiet tone like earlier in class.

"Don't go all major on me. I can't have friends? I like her and if it makes you feel any better I will try to hang with her only, when I want a break from seeing every choice. She is the break I didn't know I wanted. I'm not letting this go by", Alice spoke in a matter of fact tone that held sass in it, her voice was as quiet as his and her lips moved even faster.

"But darling", Jasper tried to argue with her but was cut off by one hard side glance from Alice.

Jasper stood up with this things and made his way to the door. Alice gave me back my phone with a smile, "Call me when you can, ok?"

I wondered if I should call her. I wanted friends who I didn't have to hide from, yet I didn't want to be the cause of a fight if it was a problem. I sighed heavily as I got up and made my way to my last class of the day. My last class is where I met the large and very intimidating Emmett. He looked irritated or bored, so I thought it best to not sit near him, he could clearly do some damage. I didn't want to add to his irritation like I probably did with Edward. Emmett is gorgeous in the way that you'd want to be near him. If not for my experacince with Edward, I would probably try to interact with him now. I really didn't want two vampires hating me so I kept my distance.

I went home and decided that I wouldn't let my Dad know about my shared classes with vampires. The next day Edward wasn't in class at all, it made me curious but not enough to call Alice over. Even with Edward being gone we were put together as partners for the first of many projects this semester. It was on thursday that I first spotted the breath taking Rosalie, she sat in the middle of the room. She looked like a movie star waiting for the director to say action, as she played the role of a college student in whatever movie this might be.

I sat at the front after I was nearly knocked over by another student who probably caught sight of Rosalie, from the second they walked into the room. This student was struck by her beauty as I was and didn't notice me standing right in front of them. I wanted to focus, really I did yet I found myself glancing back at her as I tried to commit her image to memory. Rosalie is gorourse in the way where all you can do is stare and the thought of speaking to her is terrifying. I hardly paid attention in class that day, yet I finished all the packets of work the professor gave out in record time.

My next and last class of the day was the one I have been most excited for. Creative writing with Professor Esme Cullen, the second I went into class I felt relaxed and immediately liked her, she was almost like a second mom. We spend the class going over the syllabus and the usual getting to know each other thing. It was an hour well spent, Friday came and there was still no Edward. This time I couldn't just leave it to curiosity, since we now had a project to do together. I learned that Edward was out sick from Alice, which lead to Alice and I being on the phone for hours getting to know each other, by way of twenty questions, which was actually way more than twenty questions. Over the weekend, Alice and I sent memes to each other as well as different online quizzes from buzzfeed. I was more comfortable doing this since no one really talked to me for so long outside of school aside from Sasha and Dove.

I wanted to be nice and a bit sauve like Alice when she asked for my phone. Yet, I just felt ridiculous and awkward for even attempting to kind of flirt with Edward. At least now I don't have to worry about doing the project all on my own now. I'll just give him a small thing to finish since all my past partners never really did their fair share of work when it came to school projects. Why would Edward be any different, I only hoped that he would actually do the work instead of stubbornly doing nothing just to spite me and make it clearer that he hates me.


	5. Distractions

A/N: I hope you all enjoy. To that Guest: This is called a slow burn fanfiction. Which means everything has it's own pace. This is the 5th chapter and our main trio haven't even met yet. Mature things will take place don't you worry.

Bella's Pov:

Walking home was something that I was getting use too. It was a good way to get use to all the green that inhabits this town. My father and I moved around alot before this, I was glad to have somewhere stable to be for at least a little while. As I got closer to the house I caught the scent of dog, but it was different than the average dog smell. Stronger and more pungent. The sight of a rusty red truck, caught my eye, it looked amazing. I headed for the truck instead of the front door, just to get a closer look. As I was eyeing the red beauty, I heard the front door open and footsteps coming onto the porch.

"Hey Bells, Come say hi", I heard my father call out, I turned to face them and took in the sight of two people who I haven't seen in a very long time.

"You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob", My father continued as I turned and headed over to the porch, as I walked I made it look as though I had to think about it for a moment, then I nodded.

I walked up the few steps until I stood in front of them, I became aware of the fact that they were the cause of the dog smell. I forced myself to not wrinkle my nose in distaste, I looked at Billy then Jacob as I spoke in a friendly tone, "I remember, Jacob and I made mud pies."

I remember that day more than I let on, as I have said before I have excellent memory. My Father had me for about two week at that point and he wanted advice from an old friend on the whole parenting we came to Forks and went to the reservation to talk to Billy Black. As the adults talked I was told to play with Jacob and reminded of my rules because human girls couldn't do the things I could. I was worried for my Father so I made sure Jacob and I played close enough that I could overhear the adults talk. Billy was angry at Father for bring me there and they argued until Father came and took me away.

I looked over at Billy as I wandered if Father and him were still on bad terms or not. I turned my head and was about to ask Father if everything was ok, when I heard Jacobs voice, it was normal males voice by all accounts, "I remember that, you've grown up."

I turned to face Jacob and flashed a smile at him as I said with a bit of sarcasm, my attempt at being funny, "Faster than you think."

"Really, what was it? A special diet or something?'", Jacob asked in an accusatory tone as he tensed up, his muscles looked bigger and his face screwed up in a scowl.

"Jake", Billy spoke in a warning tone as he rolled between Jacob and myself with his wheelchair, I took a step closer to my Father in a defensive stance.

"Charlie, enjoy the truck", Billy said with a bit of a something in his tone that made me feel like he meant something else when he said that, "Let's go Jake."

I watched as Jake helped Billy down the steps and down the pathway. Once they got to their car, I heard Billy call out, "I hope you enjoy your college experience, Isabella."

I simply crossed my arms and didn't say a word of reply. I watched as they drove down the road, once they were gone I turned until I was fully facing my father. I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "What was all that about Dad?"

Father just smiled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Just a little discussion that you don't need to worry about Bells."

I pulled my eyebrows together as I said with a bit of a scowl, "I feel like I should. I feel like it involves me. Does Jake and Billy know about me, us? Will we have to move again? Dad tell me the truth."

He moved his hand into his pocket and threw something at me, in one fluid motion. The second whatever it was left his hand, he said with a smile, "Catch."

I caught whatever it was and immediately identified it as keys, car keys to be more specific. My current train of thought was rammed off its tracks by bubbling hope and excitement. I lifted my head up from staring at my open palm as I gasped out, "No way!"

I moved without thinking, with in seconds I was next to the red beauty, fumbling with the keys to unlock the door. Once I got the door open I heard my Father disapproving tone as he whispered yelled while looking at said houses that are close to our house, "Bells, we have neighbors!"

"Sorry", I called back which didn't sound believable with my excited tone as I hopped into the cab of the truck.

I smoothed my hand over the bash board affectionately, loving this truck already. I listened as Dad made his way over to the truck at a human pace that was too slow for my liking. Once he was at my side, I grabbed the little handle and rolled the window down. Just that old feature made me love the truck more.

Dad placed his hand on my window frame as he spoke in a playful manner, "Hey stranger, you think you can take me to the pizza shop in town, I'm buying."

I gave him a wide grin as I replied deciding to play along with this little bit, My dad and I have plenty of joking moments, "Sure, get in. But I need your name, stranger."

I watched as walked around to the passenger side then got into the cab as he spoke with a grin, "Charlie and yourself?"

"Bella", I said simply as I started up my red beauty and pulled out of the garage, headed for the town.

My red beauty rode just fine and my cheeks hurt from smiling the whole ride. I parked the car with ease and before we went in I leaned against my red beauty, while offering my unlocked phone to my dad as I asked, "Please take my picture Dad?"

He smiled as he took my phone, "Sure Bells"

I crossed my arms and bend one knee, wanting to go for the I don't care look. As Dad took the picture, he asked if he should take more. I just gestured for the phone, once he handed it to me, I nodding in approval of the picture.

"Thanks Dad", I told him while I kept my eyes on my phone, posting the picture on my instagram for my old friends in high school to see.

They were literally the only reason I even made an instagram. I placed a basic tag line and tags after I struggled a bit with what to actually write down. Once the photo was up, I scrolled through my feed and looked at the pics from my friends account, with a sort of a sad smile. I remembered that day well, it was the day Sasha, Dove and I officially became friends. It was the end of the school day, at this point Sasha, Dove and I were only accantainces, I had a few classes with both of them. I felt closer to Sasha than Dove since Sasha is a quiet girl like me. I was going down the school steps when I heard a disembodied yet familiar voice call out to me, "Beautiful, wait up!"

I paused mid step and turned to face the direction that her voice came from. I took in the sight of her natural wavy hair up in its usual ponytail, her brown eyes that looked bright with the sun shining on her face. The light made her warm russet brown skin, even more lovely than usual. Or was it the dazzling smile that was lighting up her face? I waited with bated breath as she reached my spot, standing a bit taller than me because of the steps, which was a bit odd since we are the same 5'5 in height.

"You want to come to the mall with me?", Her voice came out quickly and laced with excitement, after a few seconds she cleared her throat and spoke in her usual speaking tone, "I mean, Dove and I, we were going to celebrate the A we got on the project and She promised me two free corn dogs so that's why I'm going. I was wondering if you would want to join us, it would be more fun with you there."

"I don't know, Sasha. I'm not much of a shopper type girl", I told her in a gentle manner and instantly felt a pang of regret at the sight of her expression dropping noticeable. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth as I considered changing my mind, I never really hung out with students after school before. But the thought of hanging out with Sasha and seeing how excited she was about it, felt a bit too tempting even for me to handle. I lifted my left hand, pointing my thumb behind me, gesturing in the general direction of where my Dad was most likely parked in his tinted windowed car, "Let me ask my Dad about it, he's really protective of me."

The smile that Sasha gave me was enough to erase that pang of guilt more quickly than it formed. Long story short, my Dad agreed and I rode the subway with Sasha and Dove as we made our way downtown to the mall. Dove was the most excited about shopping. She really took her time picking out a new outfit that she needed.

It also required for her to go to five different stores, Sasha and I managed to seem equally disinterested with each choice Dove presented us. Dove teased us on our lack of interest as she finally got the outfit she wanted and finally led the way to the food court. We ordered our food and Dove was busy posting the pics she took of us throughout this little outing on her instagram.

"Isa, what's your username on instagram so that I can tag you?", Dove asked as she stared at her phone, her thumbs posed over the keyboard in waiting.

"Bella", The correction was automatic and made my eyebrows pull together in annoyance, Dove has been calling me Isa all day today.

"Stop trying to make Isa happen, it's not going to happen Dove, just let it go", Sasha spoke with sass in her voice as she narrowed her eyes playfully at Dove.

"Don't throw alternated Mean girl quotes at me, Sasha", Dove narrowed her eyes right back at Sasha with a playful smirk on her lips. Dove pointed a finger at me as she spoke again, her eyes reminded narrowed, "Everyone calls you Bella. We are friends now, so I get to call you Isa. You never correct Sasha when she calls you beautiful, right?"

Sasha bucked her head down, staring at the table as she spoke in a quick session, I could smell her blood pooling more behind the delicate skin of her cheeks, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Bella means beautiful in italian, so I'm calling her Bella in a different language."

"Oh, Nice explanation there, Romeo", Dove spoke in a teasing tone as she poked Sasha's side a few times, causing Sasha to squirm in her seat.

"Our oder was called", I told my friends to distract them from their joking around. I smiled at the thought of actually having friends, before I bit my lower lip in worry.

Sasha quickly left the table to get the food with a slight blush on her cheeks and Dove leaned closer to me from her spot across the table, "Whatcha thinking, Isa?"

I realised my lower lip and spoke my thoughts without filtering them, "Are we like, officially friends now? You, me and Sasha?"

"Yes, Now give me your phone so I can make you an instagram. I don't know how you just don't have one. You are just like Sasha before I came along. Tragically helpless when it comes to the joys of teenagerdom", She grinned at me as she finished her little speil and reached across the table with an open palm waiting for my phone.

"Earth to Bells", I heard my Dad's voice call out as he extended the hand that wasn't holding open the door to the pizza place, out straight and waving it to get my attention.

I shook my head slightly in an attempt to clear my head on those memories. I needed to focus on the present and not reminisce about the past. I walked closer to my Dad and offered him a small smile as I said, "Sorry, thanks pops."

"Don't call me pops. I'm not that old", Dad defended himself as he walked further into the shop, keeping stride with me, while he checked the place out.

"Oh aren't you?", I asked teasingly as I wiggled my eyebrow at him and laughed when he lightly shoved me away with a grunt.

A/N:Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment. The next chapter should be up 7-16-18


	6. Officially

Bella's Pov:

I wanted to know why Billy and Jacob smelt so strong of dog. Which mean I had to wait for the right opportunity to ask my Dad about it. Especially since he thinks it's better for me not to know. That is something he has done to me before when I was younger. It was after my first year of high school and I came home to find us moving again. That was the first fight I had with my father, I was so pissed at the sight of the boxes that were already packed and ready to go, piled in the living room.

"Dad!", I called out loudly, unnecessarily since he would have heard me just fine if I whispered. It felt good to raise my voice, felt the slight strain on my throat and physically get some of my emotion out of my body.

The swift sound of his footsteps speeding down the steps greeted my ears. While, his wide eyed expression that held a mix of worry and combat ready greeted my eyes. It matched the way he's stance changed to a slight crouch and his arm fell loosely at his side as if storing energy for something. If the way his muscles tensed were anything to by. He looked as thought he was waiting for an attack to happen, after a few seconds his stance and expression relaxed completely.

"What is it Bells?", He asked with a bit of an edge to his tone as he was a bit mad at me, his eyebrows pulled together as he waited for my answer.

I took a moment to run my hand through my hair before I spoke again, gathering my courage to question the constant moving for once, "Dad we're not moving again, are we?"

"Yes, so you should start packing up your things", Dad answered me nonchalantly as he pointed a thumb behind his back towards the stairs.

"No. Why can't we just stay in one place. I'm tired of switching schools all the time", I told him with a scowl as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bells, we have to keep moving. It's better that way", Dad tried to give me an half assed explanation, while he rubbed down his mustache but I interrupted him.

"Better for you maybe, but not me", I raised my voice again letting this anger flow out of me with my words. My anger decided to come out in the form of tears as well. My eyes stung and watered seconds before tears fell, staining my warm cheeks in the cool fluid.

"Bells you just need to", He tried again to make me understand while I took a moment to wipe the hot tears from my cheeks.

I took in a deep breath through my nose in an attempt to calm myself somewhat. It was difficult to get my point across while my anger decided it best for me to cry, "No. Tell me why we need to move all the time! It's not normal to move around so much. Dad you said we'd try to be normal so that I could have a good childhood."

I felt Dad wrap his arms around me, one of his hand moved up to smooth down my hair. I took in the smell of my father as I tried to calm down further. His voice came out gentle and soothing, "Bells, I know that this can be hard for you. I just want to keep you as safe and happy as I can. Sometimes those two things can't go together and that tears me up. Bells I am honestly not ready to tell you everything about why we need to keep moving but I will tell you this. I'm not perfect but I'm doing the best I can. And I need you to trust me. Please go pack your things."

I didn't like feeling angry. So instead of pushing this forward and demanding the truth, I hugged my Dad then packed my things. I wanted to confront my Dad again about Jake and Billy and their weird smell. I just had to wait for the best time to do so, which would be a wait. Insead of agonizing over what Dad thinks I should and shouldn't know, I dedicate my time to getting some work done. The first thing I wanted to do was get the research for my paper done first. With that thought in mind, I grabbed my phone and started to listen to some music.

Dad went to work and after I sent him off, I went back to doing the assainmants. I got a good dent in them with the hours that passed. I came up to the project that I am partnered with Edward. I reached for my phone so that I could call him to talk about whose doing which part of the project. I went into my contacts and realized that I didn't have his number, so instead I called Alice.

"Bella hey, what's up?", Alice's cheery tone meet my ears and made me feel pleasant like when I hung out with Dove. I wondered if I was just that desperate to fill the hole that Dove and Sasha left in me.

"Hey Alice, I was just getting some work done and I realized that Edward has my number but I don't have his. So, I was wondering if you could tell him to give me a call, please?", I asked her as I leaned back in my chair. Resting for a bit, since I have been slightly hunched over. I pulled my lip in between my teeth as I realized something. Guilt started to nibble on my insides and I leaned forward, speaking before she had a chance to answer my question, "I didn't just call you for that though. So how was class?"

The bubbly laugh of Alice reached my ears. The guilt paused as relief made itself known. They stood side by side unsure of which should be present, in the microseconds before I heard her answer to my question, "It's fine we can catch later, I'll get Edward."

"Edward can wait, I could use a break anyway. So, I'll ask again how was class?", I spoke insistently as I lifted a hand. Rubbing my slightly tired eyes from staring at a screen for chewed slowly at the piece of me in its mouth, Relief scowled at guilt in disgust. Determination stood like a towel along with stubbornness.

"Class was fine, one girl came into class wearing a tiara and sash that says birthday girl on it and we all sang happy birthday for her. Which made me wonder when your birthday is?", Alice spoke in quick session before she asked her question with extra cheeriness in her tone. Guilt evaporated, Determination and stubbornness shrank little by little. Relief became a flood through my veins along with pleasantness.

"September 13, when's yours?", I answered as I laid my hand on my cheek lazily. after I asked her a question, my face and body cringed for a few seconds. All I heard a high pitched whine of excitement from Alice. I felt a giggle bubbling up in throat, yet it died when I heard her next words.

"I'm throwing you a party", Her cheery voice came out in a stern, nonnegotiable way that made me shiver in discomfort. Parties and I go as well together as clumsy people and ice.

"No!", I raised my voice slightly while I sat up in my chair. Anxiety crawling up my throat like a demon trying to escape. I moved my hand up from my cheek and ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "You don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"If we are going to be friends, you need to know that I will take any reason I can to throw a party", I could hear the smile in her voice, full and bright. Contagious in a way I wasn't use to. Alice Brandon is a ball of sunshine and good vibes, which is probably what I need right now.

"Fine, you are officially upgraded to the premium friend package", I tried to add a cheeriness to my voice, to match Alice's. Yet it came out sounding sarcastic and slightly mocking.

My stomach twisted slightly in nervousness as soon as the words left my lips. This nervousness I felt from her not getting my joke and being offended was washed away by relief. The second I listened to Alice's bubbly laugh yet again. It brought a smile to my face, her words kept it in place, "So what are the benefits of this upgrade?"

"No more worrying if you shouldn't say something in fear of being judged, sleepovers, sharing and keeping of secrets, going shopping together as long as you also buy me food, watching movies, camping,road trips, boardgames", I rattled my brain for things friends did, some of the things that I did with Sasha and Dove in high school. I listed things until my mind came up blank with anymore activities that friends do.

"I hope makeover and modeling some of my creations are among those benefits?", She asked with just enough sass in her tone that I smiled again. I scowled at the mental image of makeovers. A knot formed in my stomach at the thought of modeling, which includes people's eyes solely on the model. I didn't need that attention.

"I'd have to get back to you on those two, Miss Sunshine", The scowl slowly eased up on my face as I tried out a nickname for her.

"Miss Sunshine?", She asked in an amused tone that caused me to smile a little.

"We are friends now, so I get to call you Miss Sunshine", I told her confidently as I recalled those same words being spoken to me by Dove in high school. Yet still, uneasiness setting in my stomach as I wondered if she'd get offended. Our friendship just became official and I didn't want to anger her so quickly.

Just as before I felt relief flood through me as I heard her quickly becoming familiar bubbly laughter. Her voice sounded just as joyful as her laugh, "Ok, I guess I need to come up with a nickname for you as well"

"Just as long as it's not Isa or Beautiful those are already in use by old friends of mine", I told her with a fond smile on my face as I thought about Sasha and Dove. Those two helped me survive high school.

"I'm up for the challenge", Alice's joyful tone stayed as she continued, "Speaking of which, you ready to test how much you remember about me?"

We tested each other on remembering the small things we told each other a week ago. It was fun for however long it lasted until it stopped. I was listening to Alice's bubbly laughter yet again when I heard her cut it off with annoyance in her voice as she said, "Edward, what the hell?"

As her sentence went on her voice sounded far away. Then I heard the soft velvety voice of Edward Cullen laced with snide and slight sarcasm, "Don't you know we have a project to get done? I'd rather not leave it to the last minute, if you don't mind partner."

A deep scowl found it's home on my face from this unjust interruption. A spark of anger made its home in my stomach, "Who was the one that told you about the project in the first place."

I let out my anger in the form of a rough exhaled scoff and running my fingers quickly through my hair. I spoke again, not giving him a chance to reply, "And! If you were so worried about the project you should have called me, numb nuts."

I wasn't expecting to hear Edwards laughter and his laughter laced words. I felt my cheeks burn, which is something that hasn't happened in a long time. With the laughter his words came out accusing, "What did you just call me?"

"Numbnuts", I repeated myself in a stern tone, too stubborn to back out on my brand of insulting so quickly.

"Would you care to refresh me on what that means?", He asked so politely that I felt the tinties twinge of regret. It tried to snuff out the spark of anger still in my stomach.

"I'm sure you could google it and find out", I said with a roll of my eyes and a small shake of my head.

He didn't respond immediately, just as I was about to ask if he was still on the line, I heard his voice again,"What about the project?"

"You work on the presentation, I'll work on the paper", I offered assignments, knowing that the paper would be the harder one to do. I didn't trust Edward to not screw it up as other partners I've had in the past when it came to school projects.

"I could do the entire thing and have you fact check once I'm done. That'd be easier on you", Edward gave me his counter offer. I wasn't sure if it was out of kindness or was he just use to doing things on his own like I am.

"I can handle the paper, I'm a English major for pete's sake", I all but growled at him. Now way in hell was I letting him do everything on his own, when this counted towards my grade as well.

"Fine. Feisty girl. You do the paper, I'll do the presentation, we check each other's work before we had anything in. Deal?", He spoke with what I could have sworn is amusement in his voice.

"Fine, Bye", I said through clenched teeth as I ended the call. I didn't want to give him the chance to reply. Something about Edward Cullen just got under my skin.


	7. Backfire

A/N: I hope you all enjoy.

Edward's Pov:

I decided to play the piano in the little nook that Esme envisioned and Emmet created for me one birthday past. I was avoiding making a certain phone call. I already made good headway in my assignments for every class aside from bio. So I distracted myself by playing my piano. It was working well until I heard someone's thoughts.

Alice was sketching something in the notebook she uses for fashion, when her ringtone sounded off. Her thoughts were wondering who could be calling her. Which I found strange since she knew everyone that has her number. The only reason I can come up with is that she wasn't paying attention to whoever it was that called her.

"Oh it's my new friend, yay", Alice's thought just then was enough to cause my fingers to pause before hitting the next keys on my piano.

A new friend. Why haven't I heard anything about this from her before? Alice and I are usually on the same page about everything. We don't hide anything from one another and we keep each other's secrets. Which is why I felt very confused when I heard Alice's greeting over the phone. She is talking to Bella, was this my Bella? The Bella whose blood called to me like a siren's call sends a male sailor to their death? My answer came to me in the form of Bella's voice, telling Alice to tell me to give her a call. Seconds later however she pulled Alice into a conversation.

I suppose that Bella had plenty of time on her hands, it was that or she didn't really care about getting this project done. If I'm recalling things correctly she didn't sound all the serious when she said she wanted to get this project done sooner rather than later. I rolled my shoulders back, trying to ignore whatever emoticon decided it was necessary to nag at me in this moment. I hovered my fingers over the piano and started to play a song that I didn't have to think partiertly hard about to play. I tried to ignore the conversation going on upstairs yet as Alice said she'd throw a party for Bella's birthday, I couldn't stay seated.

I paused halfway up the steps when I heard Bella's loud protest to a party being thrown. I stayed on the steps, now blatantly eavesdropping on Alice's conversation with Bella. It was out of curiosity and protectiveness, if Alice let it slip or Bella somehow found out of the fact that we weren't human. It would put our family in danger if any other vampire found out and told the Volturi. It started to piss me off that Bella had time to laugh with Alice when she should be working on the project that was assigned to us. I moved at my natural speed into Alice and Jasper shared room. I took the phone from her hand without making the concrete decision to do so, which caught Alice off guard. The way she spoke just confirmed that fact, "Edward, what the hell?"

I mouthed a quick sorry before I turned my attention on the phone call. I let some of my annoyance at this girl leak in my tone as I spoke, "Don't you know we have a project to get done? I'd rather not leave it to the last minute, if you don't mind partner."

I only waited a few seconds before I heard her slightly heated response to my question, "Who was the one that told you about the project in the first place."

She let out a rough scoff and wouldn't let me speak again since she kept talking, "And! If you were so worried about the project you should have called me, numb nuts."

I wasn't expecting her to insult me, in the way that she did. I laughed which felt nice since it had been a while since I last laughed. My tone didn't come out as intimidating as I wanted it to as I spoke, "What did you just call me?"

"Numbnuts", She spoke the words stubbornly and I couldn't help the smile that stretched on my face. How can she be a thousand times more torrable yet still so unexpected over the phone? I was thinking that calling her would be difficult, that the I would hear her blood pumping and be tempted. Luckily I focused more on her voice than the sound of her blood moving through her body.

It has been a long while since I heard that insult thrown around. So I asked as politely as I could, "Would you care to refresh me on what that means?"

"I'm sure you could google it and find out", There was a clear sass in her tone that caused my smile to return to my face.

"You see why I love her, already?", Alice thought loud and clear, for me to hear, "Now give it".

I took a step back as she took a step forward, with her hand outstretched for the phone. I let the smile drop from my face and gave Alice a shake of my head. A sassy human was never enough for Alice to get so close to before. So the question was, why was my Bella so special to Alice? As the question rolled around in my mind it reminded me of why I came up here in the first place.

I got back on track and found myself asking a similar question to the one I asked when I took the phone,"What about the project?"

"You work on the presentation, I'll work on the paper", She assigned roles with a suggestive tone, almost as if she was asking, yet not really asking. Hesitant, she sounded a little hesitant.

A thought occurred to me at that moment. What if Bella was just stressed out about the coming workload already. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for some students to feel very overwhelmed in their first week of college. I made a counter offer, wanting to take at least this off her mind. It is the least I can do to make up for the hateful glare I gave her that first day. So I said,"I could do the entire thing and have you fact check once I'm done. That'd be easier on you".

"I can handle the paper, I'm a English major for pete's sake", She spoke with aggravation clear in her tone, somehow I found this adorable.

"Fine. Feisty girl. You do the paper, I'll do the presentation, we check each other's work before we had anything in. Deal?", I resisted the sudden urge to tease her, but I couldn't keep the amusement out of my tone if I tried.

"Fine, Bye", She said in a curt tone before she ended the call suddenly.

I laughed as lowered the phone from the side of my head. My laughter was interrupted by Alice clearing her throat loudly as she showed her open palm to me. I placed the phone in her hand with an apologetic look as I spoke with siniscty, "I'm sorry Alice. It just irritated me thinking that Bella was ignoring the work, she so kindly informed me of."

"Don't forget jealousy", Jasper spoke up from where the window slide where he sat with a book in his hand, his eyes staying on the page.

Alice stood between Jasper and I, with a raised eyebrow that irritated me further. The wide grin stretched on her face didn't help at all, "Jealous, Eddie?"

My lip twitched as a growl started to rise from my chest. A very hard and firm, No, was on my tongue for a moment. Then I heard the sounds of Emmett, Esme and Carlisle coming into the house at the same time. I moved at my natural pace to greet them all. The sound of Alice calling my name in outrage followed me. Esme and Emmett entered the house before Carlisle, they were laughing and gitty from their hunt together.

Esme immediately picked up on something was off in the house and asked in a stern tone, "What's going on?"

"Go ahead and tell her Alice", I prompted her as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Little did Alice know, I would've let this go if she didn't call me that dam nickname.

Esme moved across the room, opening the door for her husband. He thanked her before giving her a kiss on her cheek. As they moved further into the living room Emmett came over to me, slapping a firm hand on my shoulder as he spoke, "What got your panties in a twist, Edward?"

I parted my lips to speak, but Alice beat me to it, she called out softly, "Rose, come here please. This concerns you as well."

Rose came into the room, with her hair up in a ponytail, a grease smudge in her cheek as well as a few on her halter top and ripped jeans. She had been tuning up her car for a while today. She held a greasy rag in her hands as she wiped them clean. Emmett moved from my side to his wife's. She smiled and leaned into him, like puzzle pieces perfectly fitting together as she asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm throwing a party", Alice said it simply with some enthusiasm in her voice but not as much as usual. Alice rocked back on her heels as she continued, "a birthday party for a friend of mine."

"Oh, which friend?", Esme asked with a smile on her face, her thoughts were already on helping her daughter plan the party.

"Bella Swan", Alice said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her fingers twitched, she was probably nervous for the oncoming conversation.

"I'd like for everyone know in advance that I was against Alice befriending the human,", He paused as Alice gave him a pointed look. He gave her a small shake of his head in amusement as he continued, "Bella from the beginning, especially since she can't see her at all."

"Jazz", Alice hissed then stomped her foot like an upset child as she continued, "I could have told them."

"You can't see anything when, this Bella makes a decision?", Carlisle asked as curiosity seeped from every pore, his thoughts already coming up with theories as to why this is.

"It's like looking at tv screen full of static", Alice answered him as she stopped rocking on her heels.

"Which is just another reason, why you shouldn't be friends with her Alice. She's a danger. If she figured out what we are and the Volturi get wind of it. We won't get a warning since you won't be able to see past her", I told her seriously, using logic to reason with her. She needs to understand how badly this could turn out.

"I agree with Edward", Rosalie spoke up as she squeezed the greasy rag in one hand, "She's a threat to the family if she gets too close Alice."

"No. I love her already. We just became official friends, I won't give her up", Alice spoke in a pleading tone now, her voice a bit strained. I knew the subtle smell of saltwater were tears would be swelling in the corner of her eyes. She turned to Carlisle as she spoke now, "I can keep my distance enough to protect the family. When I first met Bella I saw nothing but blackness whenever I tried to see her, but now I see static, Isn't that an improvement?"

"Curious. When did the change happen?", Carlisle asked her as he mentally took note of this change.

"Earlier on the phone, when Bella said we are officially friends", Alice said with a hopeful look in her glossy eyes that made me feel a ball of regret form in my stomach for bringing up this subject as payback.

"Hmm, this is interesting. I want to see if Alice's vision will get clearer regarding Bella. I'll allow the party but if your vision doesn't get clearer by, let's say the end of the first semester. We will all leave, understood?", Carlisle spoke thoughtfully, as he gave his conditions.

Alice gave a small hop to properly wrap her arms around Carlisle's neck as she cried out in joy, "Best Dad ever".

It only made their height difference that much more obvious since Alice is 4'10 and Carlisle at 5'10. He patted her back affectionately before she dropped down with a wide grin on her face. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she started to properly think about things she needed for the party.

"Woo party and new friend!", Emmett's enthusiasm and positive attitude was almost contagious enough to make me smile, almost. He offered his hand for a high five, which Alice gladly gave him. The sound made a slight ringing in my ear that lasted a few seconds.

A/N: Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.


	8. Duty as a Brother

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edward's Pov:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is ridiculous and so stupid!", Rosalie thoughts were loud as her eyes watched Emmett, Alice and Esme talk about Bella and the party./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper thought it best to try and calm Rosalie which only irritated her more. I could hear how badly she wanted to snap at Jasper and Alice and Carlisle for making the decision to go along with this stupidity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rosalie, walk with me?", I offered her an out, of this room, of this situation, of her growing urge to yell. So that she could get all her emotions out properly. We didn't usually see eye to eye on things, so I wasn't surprised from the look of appreciation on her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yet she nodded and with that, we were both running out the back door into the forest behind the house. She hated it when I read her mind. I remembered that from when I first met Rosalie. The year was 1933, it was spring, in new york, it was raining the night Carlisle brought her to the temporary home we made. I was playing the piano for Esme when he entered the house. Esme and I could smell the blood clearly from upstairs. We shared a concerned look before we both flew down the steps and into the living room. Where we took in the sight of Carlisle with a severely beaten and paralyzed young woman that I recognized as Rosalie Hale. She was in the papers set to marry Royce king the second. They had just announced their engagement, no date was set for the wedding, or would ever be set. Not now, with her like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Carlisle, what happened?", I asked as Esme quickly grabbed some blankets and laid them on the couch before Carlisle laid the woman down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I caught her scent and found her like this. I just couldn't leave her like that. No one deserves to die in that way", Carlisle said as a way of explanation as he looked down at Rosalie in pity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you've decided to force her into this life as you have done for Esme and me?", I asked with a sharp edge to my voice that I couldn't hold back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There wasn't anything else I could have done for the woman. She has been raped for god sakes Edward. I gave her the only option I could provide and she agreed.", Carlisle said in a hard tone that I have only heard him use once before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He continued to speak in a softer tone before I could question him further. He gently lifted the girl's hand as he spoke, "Look at her nails, she fought hard against them."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked at her nails and saw the blood that stained them. The skin that is clearly not from her and clearly not from one person, embedded under her nails. I briefly wondered when all this occurred, if only I listened harder to the city instead of tuning out all the noise. But what if she wasn't in my range of hearing, be it mentally or otherwise? The thought helped to distract me from the slow-burning blossoming in my throat. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come closer, really smell her", Carlisle prompted me, as he motioned for me to get closer to him, to the bloody woman. My control wasn't as good as Carlisle's I have been away from human blood for a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I was in the process of retraining myself to simply drink animals. Yet it wasn't long enough, I could still very clearly see myself licking Rosalie's hand clear of blood, before sinking my teeth into the delicate skin of her wrist, where I'd happily, drain the rest of her blood. I clenched my jaw tightly as I did as he asked. I smelt her. Out from the overpowering scent of blood, I caught the scent of roses, as well as the faint scents of semen, alcohol and other people. It caused my stomach to turn in disgust, even as venom pooled on my tongue from the scent of her blood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's done is done. We have to be here and help her when she wakes", Esme spoke in a final tone that ended the conversation as quickly as it started./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Three days later, Rosalie opened her blood red eyes. Esme was the one to teach her how to get used to her new life. Carlisle thought it best for us to keep our distance since we didn't want to make her feel crowded. I remembered the night that the thought of revenge first came into her mind which was only a few days since she awoke. She was staring out the window at the rain while I was reading a book. I went to her and sat beside her and spoke, "Have you really thought this out?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She looked at me with a puzzled expression, and I smiled softly since Carlisle or Esme didn't tell Rosalie of my gift as of yet. I looked out the window as I spoke, "I can read minds, only within a certain radius though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She went back to looking out the window as well, "Why do you care? I know you hate me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't hate you, Rosalie. I hate that this was the only way to save you. I hate that you went through...what you did and had to endure more pain on top of that. I hate that every day since you woke up, you'll feel the burn of thirst", I clarify the reasons for my hate as I scowled outside at the rain. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure. I want them to feel what I felt. I want them dead", She spoke with venom and hatred in her tone that is wholly justified./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will this help you heal?", I asked her as I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. I remembered how Esme had mixed feeling when I went after her ex-husband that beat her and drove her to suicide./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes", Rosalie answered me clear as day as she thought about her rapists dead on the ground and bloodied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll help you track them down", I offered my help as I listened to her plan out their deaths, down to the last detail./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the end, Rosalie didn't spill a drop of blood from any of them. Partly because she didn't want to get her wedding dress dirty and partly because she didn't want to lose herself at the scent of human bleeding. When the spree was over she called me, brother for the first time. And I was proud of my little sister. She punched me in the shoulder and told me to try not to read her mind again because she hates it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalie stood in front of me, 5'9 to my 6'1, she arched a perfect eyebrow at me as she asked, "This Bella girl was the reason you left so suddenly last week, wasn't she?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If there was anyone that I always told the truth to, it was Rosalie. She had the ability to not only know when someone was lying but could also coast the truth out of you. I moved my eyes to a nearby tree, taking interest in the ants that were crawling on the bark. I didn't want her to see the shame in my eyes while I took in whatever emotion that she'd look back at me with, "Yes, her scent is far too alluring. I thought about killing her over and over in that horrible hour. Which would have been a lot easier if I could read her mind. When I came back I thought everyone was being courteous to me by not mentioning it. I didn't know that Alice couldn't see Bella until just then."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, not only can't Alice see her but you want to snack on her which would expose us. Great, just great", Rosalie crossed her arms as she continued, "You'll be on my side when I propose we just leave right? I know you don't want to risk ruining your streak for some human."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I spoke, the first response that came to my mind. Rosalie's power was still working on me and, as it has been said before. Your first response to something is usually the most honest one. I mirrored her stance as I said in defiance tone, "I won't break my streak, I know how to control myself, Rosalie. I won't run away again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought you'd be with me on this one", She gave me a look of disappointment, that stung slightly. I watched as she scooped up a rock and tossed it through the trees. It hit the surface of the lake twelve times before it sank./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't want to move, Rosalie. That's why I left last week. I didn't want to uproot our family. Or hear you brag about how much better you are than me for years after the move", I spoke with a small smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Knowing that Rosalie took pride in the fact that her streak is and will always be cleaner than mine. I picked up a rock and tossed it towards the lake, it hit the surface the same amount as Rosalie's rock before it sank./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalie picked up another rock and tossed it up and down on her palm, as she smirked at me, "What are little sisters if they don't annoy their older siblings?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm just worried about our family", She told me her truth as she tossed the rock harder than last time, twenty hits on the surface before it sank./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know Rose", I let out a sigh as I tried to think of something to say to make her feel better, "Alice likes Bella a lot. She'll complain and whine for months, maybe longer. If we leave now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Like I couldn't tell by her plea to stay and her happiness at staying", Rosalie thought loud and clear, these were the thoughts she wanted me to hear. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Rosalie rolled her gold eyes at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I scowled as I realized that didn't make her feel better. It only served the argument of staying, not lightening her mood. I picked up another rock and tossed it towards the lake as I spoke again, "Why not talk to Bella at the party, try to understand why Alice likes her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My rock hit the surface of the lake five times before it sank and Rose moved in front of me again. Once again her perfect eyebrow was raised, "Bella gives Alice a break from her visions, how would Alice not like her. I bet she irritates you to all hell, Mr. must-know-everything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She punched me in the shoulder, I stumbled back for dramatic effect. I raised my hands as I spoke in a mock hurt tone, "Oh you wound my pride. How will I go on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She rolled her eyes at me again as she gave me a small genuine smile, "And the family calls me a drama queen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My eyes lit up as I smiled at Rosalie. My voice came out light as I spoke again, "I made you smile, little sister. That is one of the duties of the elder sibling, yes?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her smile stayed even as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyebrows knitted together in a mock scowl, "Yes, so why not keep that smile on my face and help me finish tuning up my car today."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I raised an eyebrow at her for a few seconds, then I relaxed my expression. I gave her a genuine smile as I bowed in front of her as I spoke, "By all means, little sister, lead the way."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosalie ran through the woods, back to the house. I stayed on her tail, letting her beat me to the house. More specifically the garage, She headed to the keys rake and grabbed the keys to my beloved Volo. I moved to her side in an instant, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held my keys./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I never said you could drive my silver stream", I told her as I moved my other hand under her hand, palm up, waiting for my keys to drop from her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But your duties would be undone, if you don't allow me to at least drive to AutoZone, big brother", She gave me a wide smile, the smile that she used when she wanted to get something out of me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In three seconds, I recalled how my pettiness pushed Alice to tell a truth that she wasn't ready to speak on. Which in turn cause Rosalie to be upset and I felt it my duty to make her smile. In three seconds, I let go of her wrist and moved to the back passenger door of my own car. In three seconds, Rosalie unlocked my car and with a smile, she took the driver's seat of my car. I slid into the back seat with a slight smirk on my face. At least this way I would feel like she is my own personal driver. She even giggled as she started the car and drove out of the garage heading to AutoZone./p 


End file.
